


《校服，西裤与条纹领带》

by momokuuuuuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokuuuuuu/pseuds/momokuuuuuu





	《校服，西裤与条纹领带》

01  
距离上一次的性爱已经过去了一个星期，鸣人对他的态度一直都是不冷不热，饶是宇智波佐助这样聪明的人也想不明白自己到底做错了什么，他发誓，上一次并没有强迫鸣人，两个人的关系明明是合理演变，而且最后鸣人攀在他肩头的双手也告诉着佐助，他是自愿的。  
  
已经连续三个晚上没有睡好，佐助轻轻推开房门，看着隔壁鸣人的卧室紧闭着，暗自叹了一口气便下了楼。  
  
客厅里卡卡西从二手市场淘回来的座钟“滴答滴答”响个不停，佐助穿着睡衣坐在皮质的单人沙发里，手上端着的是加了小熊冰块的whisky，此时此刻唯一能安抚这个欲望难消的男人的东西也只有酒精了。  
  
“少喝一点，很贵。”卡卡西的步子很轻，连一向警觉的佐助也没有发现这个家伙是什么时候站在他身后的。  
  
佐助把手里的玻璃杯放在了面前的茶几上，用略带不满的语气说着，“平时克扣了那么多工资，现在喝你点东西当做补偿而已。”  
  
听到这话，卡卡西用手里拿着的《亲热天堂》拍了佐助的后脑。  
  
“嘶——”佐助当即发出了吃痛的声音。  
  
见状，卡卡西把书收进了睡衣口袋里，随后坐到了佐助侧边的双人沙发上，他当然没忘记下楼的目的——开导他这个变扭又爱醺酒的队员。  
  
自从中村家的任务完成之后，鸣人跟佐助之间的关系可以说是尴尬到了极点，作为第七队的负责人，卡卡西觉得自己有必要给他们做个心理辅导什么的。  
  
毕竟团队成员的关系如何直接影响到任务完成的效率。  
  
“有什么恋爱烦恼都是可以跟我讲！”卡卡西停顿思考了一下，又继续说道，“当然性生活不和谐也可以讲，你不介意的话。”  
  
跟卡卡西相处十五年，从来没见过他这幅知心大哥的样子，佐助唯有用看智障的眼神回应着他。  
  
“怎么样？小佐助？”  
  
佐助实在是受不了卡卡西的腔调了，他把面前的whisky一饮而尽转身就上了楼。“你不适合跟别人谈心，卡卡西。”  
  
卡卡西第一次有了挫败感，难得想表现一下自己对队员的关心居然落了这么个下场，无奈耸了耸肩，继而说道，“你不想讲我也不会逼你，今天晚上早点休息，明天早上阿斯玛他们队会过来交接工作。”  
  
佐助头也没回，只是说了一声，“知道了。”就关上了自己房门。  
  
卡卡西见状，也从沙发上站了起来，拿起佐助刚刚喝完酒的玻璃杯，朝着厨房走去，心里想的都是，这一个个都二十好几了，却没一个让他省心的。  
  
02  
阿斯玛所带的第十小队在周四清晨的7点钟准时敲响了卡卡西家的门。  
  
除了宇智波佐助以外的三个人已经在客厅等着交接工作了，当樱提出要不要喊佐助起床的时候，卡卡西拦住了她，“那小子昨天喝了酒很晚才睡，让他多休息会吧。”说完，用眼睛的余光瞄了瞄鸣人的方向，但看见他好像并没有在听自己说话。  
  
此刻的鸣人一副心不在焉的样子，事实上，从中村家回来之后，他就一直是这幅状态。  
  
“鹿丸，你跟鸣人大致说一下任务内容，我跟卡卡西还有别的事情要谈。”阿斯玛掐掉了手里还剩一半的香烟，继而指了指桌子上放着的资料，接着拍了拍卡卡西的肩膀示意他跟自己出门。  
  
大门再一次紧紧关上，丁次直接朝着厨房的方向走了过去，而鸣人，鹿丸，井野还有樱围坐在客厅的圆桌前，正当鸣人以为要讨论工作的时候，井野问了一句，“听说你跟宇智波佐助睡了？”  
  
鸣人很庆幸自己当时没有在喝茶，不然他不敢保证自己会不会把茶水喷出来。  
  
“谁跟你说的？”鸣人有些气愤，却又没办法反驳，事实上他真的跟宇智波佐助睡了，还是在做任务的时候，而且他本人还很享受。  
  
“小樱告诉我的，不是我说，佐助那种花花公子怎么看都不像靠得住的人，鸣人你到底怎么想的？”樱想捂住井野的嘴已经来不及了，但其实就算井野不说，鸣人也能猜到，毕竟卡卡西并不是一个多嘴的人，而佐助那个家伙更不可能把自己的事情到处去说，剩下知道他跟佐助事情的也只有春野樱了。  
  
“小樱！”鸣人难得跟樱生一次气。“还有谁，你还告诉谁了？”  
  
小樱连忙摆起了手，表示自己只跟井野一个人说过。  
  
“不能跟别人说的吗？但是我跟好多人说过了，我来数一下。”说罢，鸣人他们就看见井野在那儿掰着手指头，嘴里念念有词，“我第一时间就告诉了鹿丸和丁次，丁次跟第八小队的志乃关系不错，他告诉了志乃，听说志乃又告诉了同队的雏田还有牙，牙好像跟三小队的李挺谈的来的，应该告诉李了， 李那个家伙向来藏不住秘密，估计天天跟宁次也知道了。”  
  
鸣人是千想万想也想不到，他跟宇智波佐助打了个炮居然传得人尽皆知，也不知道现在脱离组织还来不来得及。  
  
“咳咳”奈良鹿丸实在是看不下去了，假装咳嗽才打断了井野。“还是说一下任务吧。”  
  
大家再一次安静了下来，丁次也拿着从卡卡西他们冰箱里搜刮来的零食坐在了圆桌前。  
  
“这一次的任务是在池田中学，我跟井野在学校已经把资料搜集的差不多了，你们可以看一下我发的这几份文件。”  
  
“这次的目标是池田的校长源内一郎？”鸣人把手里的文件大致看了一下，这个源内一郎曾经被控告过性侵学生，还有就是威逼利诱一些学生出卖肉体讨好当地一些官员。“难道不是应该直接报警吗？”  
  
听到鸣人这么说，井野摇了摇头，“没有用，之前有被源内性侵过的学生曝光过这个事情，但是被上面压了下来，那个学生最后因为一些无中生有的诽谤自杀了。”  
  
樱听完，捏着源内照片的手又加重了几分力气，“这个人渣势力怎么这么大？”  
  
“听说他的妻子是内阁大臣的女儿，而且这些年他利用学生进行权色交易，得到了不少庇护。”说完，井野叹了一口气。  
  
“也是因为势力太大，一直没有人敢站出来，这次想曝光源内的就是之前自杀学生的家长。”鹿丸合上了手里的文件，“虽然我们已经把跟源内相关的一些资料都搜集齐了，但是关于源内如何跟官员进行交易，我们还没有头绪，而这些就要拜托你们了。”  
  
“放心吧。”鸣人和樱异口同声。  
  
03  
事情交接的差不多了，就听见楼上房门打开的声音。  
  
“嘿，佐助。”井野看着佐助，笑得意味不明。  
  
佐助自然是没有理会井野，而是径直走到了圆桌前，坐在了紧挨鸣人左手边的位子，隔开了鸣人和奈良。  
  
鹿丸被佐助搞得有些莫名其妙，但是一想到这个家伙向来如此也就没去计较，只是把凳子往旁边挪了一下，“既然佐助来了，我重复一遍这次的任务，任务目标是池田中学的源内一郎，我们要做的是找到性侵还有权色交易的证据，明白吗？”  
  
“很清楚。”佐助在鹿丸重复的时候就大致看了一眼鸣人手里的资料，对于任务的内容自然是了然于心了。  
  
“不过，这次要怎么混进学校？这跟之前混进别人的舞会可不一样。”鸣人为了转移自己的注意力，让自己不要这么在意坐在他身边的宇智波佐助，于是又跟鹿丸交谈了起来。  
  
“之前井野是装作转学生的身份混进去的，至于你们的话看卡卡西怎么分配吧。”鹿丸把桌子上的资料整理了一下，“我们接下来还有一个大任务是关于砂瀑集团的，要回去准备了。”  
  
从佐助出现在圆桌前，气氛就变得很诡异，鹿丸他们自然是不想继续呆在这个多事之地了，所以打了招呼准备离开。  
  
“我送送你们。”鸣人刚想站起身来就被樱拦住了。  
  
“还是我去吧。”  
  
看着樱还有鹿丸他们开门出去，屋子里又只剩下鸣人和佐助两个人了。  
  
谁都没有说话，世界过于安静，鸣人甚至能清楚听到自己紧张的心跳声。  
  
“你想谈谈吗？”佐助先开了口。  
  
“好像，好像并没有什么好谈的。”鸣人试图回避着佐助的问题。  
  
佐助不死心，继续问着，“你觉得我们现在算是什么关系？”  
  
“队友？朋友？对手？”鸣人每说一个词佐助的眉头就皱紧一次，他始终没从鸣人的口中听到自己想听到的回答。  
  
“你这个笨蛋！”  
  
04  
卡卡西跟阿斯玛谈完了关于任务佣金的分配就回到了家里。  
  
家里弥漫的冷空气让他觉得是不是出去避一避比较好，或许可以暂住在带土家，反正那家伙的别墅空着也是空着。  
  
“卡卡西，这次任务怎么分配？”樱一边准备着午餐一边询问着自家队长。  
  
卡卡西摸了摸下巴，思考了一会儿，“上面已经跟我联系过了，上一次第十小队只分配了一个人伪装学生，这一次要第七队派两个人，一个混进去扮学生，另一个扮老师。”  
  
因为不想再在任务上跟宇智波佐助有牵扯，鸣人立马说，“小樱混进去做学生，佐助做老师不就可以了，倒过来也行。”  
  
卡卡西听了鸣人的提议，立马摇头表示了不可行，“樱还是要负责联络工作，这一次还是跟上次一样，你跟佐助两个人合作，反正你们上次不是挺合拍的。”  
  
鸣人刚想反对，佐助就说了，“我没意见。”  
  
跟宇智波组队又成了铁板钉钉的事。  
  
但是在谁伪装学生，谁伪装老师上，佐助和鸣人又争执了起来。  
  
没有人愿意装嫩扮学生。  
  
“很简单的事情，你们剪刀石头布不就可以了。”最后还是卡卡西出来出了个主意。  
  
“剪刀石头布！”  
  
佐助看着自己手里的剪刀真想给自己一拳，他知道鸣人的赌运一向不错，但是没想到那个家伙居然这么受上天眷顾。  
  
“那个笨蛋装老师真的可行吗？”佐助再一次提出了质疑。  
  
“你对鸣人真的还不够了解哦，小佐助，鸣人当年念书的时候拿的是全额的奖学金，不然你以为我会出钱让他读完大学？”说完，卡卡西又凑到佐助的耳边轻轻说着，“对自己喜欢的人这么不了解，活该你追不到他。”  
  
虽然卡卡西戴着口罩，佐助还是能从他的眼神里看出嘲笑的意味。  
  
一个两个都给他添堵。  
  
当天晚上，卡卡西就拿到了池田中学校服，交到了佐助的手里，并送给了他一个加油的手势，看得佐助恨不得给他两拳。  
  
夜深，佐助站在窗前，看着墙壁上挂着的池田校服，脑子里想的全部都是鸣人，正如卡卡西所说的，他确实不够了解鸣人，在他的认知里，鸣人就是个吊车尾，记得在上中学那会儿，他们并不在一个学校，从卡卡西口中听得最多的就是鸣人又被叫家长了。  
  
或许他真的应该多去了解一下鸣人。

05  
这次的卧底任务一执行就是两个月，佐助每天被学校的作业还有各种考试折腾的根本没心思想些别的，谁能想到大学毕业都快有六年的他还要做这些个事情，都是卡卡西的错，回去必须喝掉他整个柜子的酒才能解气。

除此之外，学校里有个叫我爱罗的学生也让佐助很头疼，他对鸣人各种献殷勤，傻子都能看出来他喜欢鸣人，但鸣人那个家伙好像没有一点自觉，佐助碍于跟我爱罗不在同一个班，想管也管不了，只能每天气的牙痒痒。

所幸这段日子收获也不少，他跟鸣人一个负责在老师的队伍里接近所有有嫌疑的老师套取资料，而佐助则负责混在学生堆里，从源内接触过的学生里找线索。

从之前接触过的被源内威胁进行性交易的学生口中得知，碰上不合作的人他会直接迷晕他们，或者绑住他们的眼睛，把学生们带到一个密室里，据他们描述，里面分隔了好几个房间，有一股浓烈刺鼻的异味，看不见阳光，只有只盏昏暗的灯。

起初卡卡西小队一点头脑都摸不着，因为根据他们的描述，这个地方应该离学校很近，或者就是在学校里边，这样方便交易，又不会引起别人的怀疑，但鸣人跟佐助把整个学校翻了个底朝天也没看见这么个地方。

就在他们两个苦恼的时候，事情出现了转机，鸣人从同一办公室大嘴巴的竹田口中得知，今天有人来找源内，明明看见他走进了体育馆，却在里面找不到人。

这个体育馆一定有古怪。

当天，鸣人就通知了卡卡西，晚上要去探一探究竟。

第二天学校放学之后，卡卡西让鸣人和佐助想办法留在学校里，等人都走光之后再去体育馆集合。

鸣人跟同办公室的老师打招呼下班之后就躲进了不常有人去的图书馆的厕所，而佐助则是在拉上窗帘的实验室教室里等待卡卡西的指令。

夜渐渐黑了。

鸣人等到犯困才听到接收器里卡卡西的声音，“鸣人，佐助，你们两个把我早上交给你们的窃听装备还有针孔摄像带在身上，然后去体育馆门口汇合，我跟樱正在监视，目前没有警卫巡逻，快去。”

收到指令的两个人迅速集合。

学校的体育馆说大不大，说小也不小，鸣人和佐助碰头之后提议两个人分开去找，速度快一点，但佐助却说要两个人一起行动，遇到危险有个照应。

鸣人知道佐助存的什么心思，但他拗不过佐助只能同意。

“你跟那个红毛是不是走得太近了？”正如鸣人所料，佐助一开口就是句没建设性的话。

“哪个红毛？你说我爱罗？什么叫走得太近了？他来问我问题，我难道甩脸子给他看吗？”

甩啊，怎么就不能甩了，佐助心想却没有说出来。“反正就是离他远点。”

“不劳你操心，任务结束了我们不会再有联系。”鸣人手里拿着电筒，正在仔细找有没有什么秘密机关，根本没工夫搭理佐助。

“那小子纹纹身，一看就不是什么好人。”佐助孩们还在一边一个人嘟嘟囔囔。

“纹纹身就不是好人吗？佐助你好像也有纹身吧，我看到在你的胸口有一个团扇图样来着。”鸣人觉得佐助有些莫名其妙。

“你什么时候看到的。”

“就中村家…”刚说出口鸣人就后悔了，这段时间他极力避开这个话题，没想到今天栽了。

就在尴尬到不知道说什么好的时候，两个人在体育馆里的保健室发现了蹊跷。

鸣人发现保健室一共五张床，中间那一张底下的地砖是空心的，两人合力抬起了一款地砖才发现，下面是一个地下通道，应该就是学生们所说的密室。

鸣人佐助按照卡卡西的要求下去密室里，把所有窃听和摄像设备安置在不显眼的地方。

就在一切顺利进行的时候，佐助听到了声响。

06  
“你走的时候没有关灯吗？”是源内的声音。

鸣人心里一紧，刚刚为了方便就没有开手电筒，而是把密室的灯打开了，自己真是个笨蛋啊。

“我记得我关了灯才走的。”另一个人的声音听起来像是教导主任佐藤。

源内和佐藤意识到不对劲，对着比了一个“嘘”的动作，然后开始一间一间的搜查屋子。

鸣人和佐助两个大男人此刻就躲在最里面左手边的屋子的床底下，两个大男人躲在一张床下有点勉强，佐助只能从正面抱着鸣人，两个人紧紧贴着才不会被人发现，此刻的鸣人也没工夫管佐助是不是抱着他了，两个人都都紧张到大气不敢出一声。

门“咯吱”一声打开了，鸣人咬紧了下唇，佐助见他这幅样子，握紧了他的手，佐助温暖的掌心带给鸣人前所未有的安心。

突然间一阵电话铃响，“我马上就回去。”是源内的电话。

源内招呼着还在查看情况的佐藤离开了密室。

鸣人和佐助都松了一口气。

“你能起开点吗？”佐助靠的实在太近了，鸣人有些不舒服，而且灯刚刚被源内关掉了，现在整个屋子里漆黑一片，他除了佐助的呼吸声什么都感知不到。

鸣人推开佐助，自己从床底爬了出来，随后拍了拍身上的灰尘，准备离开，谁想到佐助直接拽住了他的手腕，用力把他推到墙壁上，后背与水泥墙壁亲密接触，疼的要命，鸣人刚想骂人，佐助就直接吻住了他。

佐助含住鸣人的双唇，把他所有的咒骂都吞进了肚子里，趁着鸣人还没有回过神来，直接把舌头探进了鸣人的口中，来回翻搅着。

其实从提到我爱罗开始佐助就有些吃味了，明明是一个人认识不到两个月的家伙，鸣人却能对着他笑得那么开心，佐助觉得自己有什么地方比不上那个人。

更何况他跟鸣人早就不是单纯的队友关系。

既然鸣人不愿意说，不愿意提也不愿意想，那就让他好好帮鸣人回忆一下。

鸣人不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，却因为漆黑一片而什么都看不清，只能凭本能用双手推开宇智波佐助。

但佐助的力气显然比他大得多，鸣人的双手不过是在做些无谓的抵抗。

佐助的舌头还在鸣人的嘴里肆意搅动着，它舔过鸣人的上颚挑逗着他的舌头，也把鸣人的理智搅得一塌糊涂。

所有来不及咽下的津液从鸣人还有佐助的嘴角溢出，接吻发出的淫靡水声在狭小的房间里回荡着，情色无比。

一吻结束，鸣人甚至能感觉到两个人嘴里牵扯出来银丝。

鸣人的一双手老是不安分想要推开他，佐助没了办法，只能趁着鸣人还因为刚刚过于激烈的吻还没有缓过劲来的空档直接用右手扣住了鸣人的一双手把他高举过头顶，随后单手解开自己的校服领带用它牢牢捆住了鸣人的双手。

“混蛋宇智波，你又发什么神经！”鸣人还没骂完，就感觉佐助在脱自己的西裤，他解开皮带，金属扣子，拉下拉链，随后一把脱下了鸣人的裤子，连同着底裤一起。

下身全部暴露在空气里，虽然黑漆漆一片鸣人还是涨红了脸。

“我跟你说，上次的事我不追究不代表我们就是那种关系！我警告你！卧槽！”

佐助暖热的大手包裹住鸣人还未勃起的性器，有一下没一下撸动着。

鸣人那处算不得小，准确来说比起日本平均水平还要粗长些，但在佐助的手里，它显得小巧又精致。

在佐助的记忆里，鸣人的性器是粉嫩的颜色，边上的耻毛是金黄色的，跟他的头发一样，有些扎人，却并不伤人。

佐助细长的手指在鸣人的马眼上打着圈圈，感觉到有液体流出来之后他借着液体沾湿了自己的手掌，然后很有技巧的帮鸣人手淫。

鸣人的性器在佐助的手里涨大了，而他的咒骂声却没有断过，只不过从最开始字字句句铿锵有力到后来黏黏腻腻，已经说不出完整的语句。

“鸣人你的嘴很倔，可你的身体却很诚实。”佐助像是故意的，用拇指狠狠按压着鸣人的龟头。

“艹！”鸣人一机灵，“你被人捆着手淫，你能不能硬气起来？”

佐助觉得，如果是鸣人的话，他自然是不能的，只要一想起那天狠狠肏弄鸣人的后穴他就会硬，天知道这段日子他是怎么熬过来的。

想着这些，佐助手上的动作越来越快，他握紧柱身上下撸动，时不时还揉搓鸣人下面的两个蛋蛋，鸣人这种打手枪两只手都能数得过来的人哪是他的对手，才一会就缴械投降在了佐助的手里。

黏腻的精液全部留在宇智波的手上，借着液体的润滑，佐助把手探向了鸣人的后穴，那个他肖想了许久的地方。

“你再这样，我出去就报警你信不信！”鸣人的嘴上功夫向来是不错的，但劝得住就不是宇智波。

佐助把鸣人自己的精液全部捅进了他的后穴，随后漆黑的夜里又是一声裤子拉链拉开的声响。

佐助的性器早就裤子里支起了小帐篷，拉开拉链之后，他迫不及待用手扶住性器，把它塞进鸣人的双腿间，蹭了又蹭。

鸣人感受到滚烫的柱身在他的双腿间进进出出，佐助马眼流出的液体沾湿了他的大腿，感觉糟糕极了。

“变态。”

佐助笑了一声没有作答，而是加快了身下的动作像是要告诉鸣人，我就是变态，你能把我怎么样。

鸣人的大腿内侧很嫩，佐助不用想也知道被他这么磨蹭着一定是红了一片，如果有灯就好了，他多想看看鸣人后穴吞着精液，被他肏的样子。

佐助把今天第一次的精液全部留在了鸣人的大腿上，龟头磨蹭着鸣人的大腿内侧，弄得鸣人一阵瘙痒。

鸣人已经懒得再去骂佐助些什么了，这人根本听不懂人话，这时候的鸣人想起了一句至理名言，生活就像强奸，既然不能反抗，就要学会享受。

话不是什么好话，说得倒也没错。

佐助抬起鸣人的右腿，很顺利就摸到了鸣人后穴的位置，因为刚刚精液的润滑，这里已经湿成了一片，佐助很轻松就探进了两根手指，鸣人的后穴像是有意识一般吸住了佐助的手指。

在佐助手指扩张的时候，鸣人其实就有感觉了，或许是因为有过一次经验，鸣人没有排斥的感觉，反而因为手指不能满足他而扭动着腰肢。

“鸣人，我发现你真的天赋异禀。”

“你废话怎么就这么多。”

佐助加快了手上的动作，他试着寻找鸣人的敏感点，在听到鸣人无意识的呻吟声的时候，佐助知道，自己找对了地方。

佐助起了坏心眼，用力按压着那个地方，弄得鸣人身子软了又软，整个人直接挂在了他的身上。

看时机成熟，佐助也不再忍耐了，他用手托住鸣人富有弹性的肉臀，把自己勃起的性器整根插了进去。

“艹！”因为速度过快毫无准备，鸣人气的又骂起人来。

佐助的性器尺寸惊人，鸣人的后穴被他完全撑开，因为怕撕裂，佐助不敢有进一步的动作，而是等着鸣人适应了他，才开始缓缓抽插了起来。

鸣人的呻吟击碎了佐助最后的理智，一声声喘息更是如同催情剂一般把佐助带进了无穷无尽的情欲里。

佐助抱紧鸣人，把他抵在墙上狠狠肏弄着他的后穴，“噗呲噗呲“的水声混杂着喘息声此起彼伏。

后穴流出的液体夹杂着精液一滴滴落在水泥地上，鸣人闭上了眼睛，全身心投入了这场性爱里，佐助每一次的撞击都触碰着他的敏感点，绷紧的脚尖证实了鸣人靠着后面再一次达到高潮。

黑暗之中，佐助准确无误找到了鸣人的唇，狠狠吻了上去，这一次，鸣人主动勾住了他的舌头。

被顶弄了许久，久到鸣人觉得自己屁股上一定被佐助抓出了红印，他还是没有停下。

但粗重的喘息声和慢慢加快的速度预示着佐助也即将达到高潮。

“别射在里面。”鸣人用仅存的理智说着。

“那你说我们是什么关系？”佐助简直就是个黑切黑。

鸣人觉得自己是失了智，“炮友！”

佐助加重了手上的力度，也加快了身下速度，最后，精液一滴不拉全部射进了鸣人的后穴。

“宇智波佐助我操你祖宗十八代！”

07  
鸣人清醒过来的时候已经是第二天中午。

他走出卧室跑下楼，看见小樱跟卡卡西正坐在餐桌旁吃着三明治。

两人看见鸣人，异口同声道，“我们昨天关了通讯器，我们什么都没听到！”

鸣人现在只有一个想法，干掉宇智波佐助。

THE END


End file.
